pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style)
2011 Cartoon New York's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Lola Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Tenderheart Bear My Bad *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (2011 Cartoon New York Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Joy Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Chip.jpg|Chip as Disgust Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:2011 Cartoon New York Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG